Infierno: siete pasos más cerca del centro
by shlivesmeansjwlives.Bombal
Summary: Porque todos aquellos que cometen pecados sin arrepentirse a tiempo se ganan un lugar en el infierno de Dante, mientras peor, más profundo, más al centro. Porque los pecadores nunca acaban en paz y están condenados al sufrimiento eterno. Johnlock Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street".
1. Capítulo I

**Summary:** Porque todos aquellos que cometen pecados sin arrepentirse a tiempo se ganan un lugar en el infierno de Dante, mientras peor, más profundo, más al centro. Porque los pecadores nunca acaban en paz y están condenados al sufrimiento eterno.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de Sir Arhur Conan Doyle y de la serie de la BBC Sherlock. Sólo parte del argumento es de mi autoría creado con el único fin de entretener y cultivar la escritura.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

**Nota de autora: Este en mi primer fic puramente de Sherlock. Espero haberlo hecho bien xd Además, t****omé la siguiente acepción para **_**desordenado**_**, que aparece en las definiciones de 4 pecados:  
**_2\. adj. Que sale del orden o ley moral._

Todas las definiciones son tomadas del DRAE.

* * *

**Infierno: siete pasos más cerca del centro**

**1**

**Soberbia**

_1\. nf. Altivez y apetito desordenado de ser preferido a otros._

Sherlock Holmes es un hombre inteligente, manipulador de emociones y brillante al momento de simularlas, pero irónicamente, poco docto al tratarse de las propias y reales. Cometió un error irreparable. Su condena. Pecó de soberbio. Expulsó a John Watson de su vida, utilizando su duelo y depresión como aliño a la coartada. Lo hacía todo más creíble. Su blogger lo había ayudado sin saberlo. John estaría orgulloso al ver sus logros en estos dos años.

"Sherlock..." lo llamó Mycroft, antes que el detective cruzara la puerta. "No vayas esta noche al restaurant."

"¿Por qué no?" se mofó él, su escudo en alto.

"Está con alguien, Sherlock." dijo sin más. Sherlock contuvo su aliento un segundo, liberándolo inmediatamente.

"No veo la relevancia. Adiós, Mycroft."

"¡Sherlock...!" pero Sherlock no siguió escuchándolo.

Más tarde deseó haberlo hecho.

Creyó que ese _alguien_ sería como las anteriores, corrientes, aburridas, hermosas e idiotas. Pero ésta sólo cumplía con una de esas cualidades. Mary simpatizó de inmediato con él, prometiéndole hablar con John. Ningún insulto, ninguna mala mirada (exceptuando la primera impresión, entendible), ninguna interrupción, una sonrisa verdadera inclusive como despedida. Increíblemente, estaba de su lado. ¿Por qué? _Porque es la elegida_, murmuró una voz en su cabeza, recordando el anillo que sobresalía en el bolsillo delantero de John. Lo había visto la primera vez que se acercó a él. La soberbia lo había picado otra vez. _Está deprimido, así que apresúrate y dile que estás vivo, cortará con ella y volveremos a casa._

Sherlock no era mala persona. Simplemente no lograba comprenderse y hacerse entender. Y por ello era más fácil encerrarse en sí, suponiéndose mejor que otros, leyéndolos desesperados porque sino, giraría sus ojos a sí mismo, y le aterraba las deducciones que fuese a encontrar.

Por ello le fue tan fácil pecar de soberbio.

* * *

**Palabras: 300**


	2. Capítulo II

**Aquí va el segundo pecado**** (:**

* * *

**2 **

**Ira**

_1\. nf. Pasión del alma, que causa indignación y enojo._

_2\. nf. Apetito o deseo de venganza._

Es su amigo. Nunca dejó de serlo, nunca lo dejará tampoco. Pero ello no evita que el sentimiento de rabia intensa se retuerza en sus entrañas. _Venganza_. Lo sabe. No quiere admitirlo, no puede manejarlo, porque es algo que está sobre su límite en ese momento. Sabe que ese casi odio es dolor disfrazado en el sentimiento más común para John Watson, en aquel donde se siente más cómodo: enojo. Porque si no reacciona con enojo, como es la costumbre, la enajenación, debe pensar, reflexionar y actuar según esas reflexiones. Debe aceptar que Sherlock no es solo un amigo, que representa todo lo que desea, pero a la vez teme. Porque no es normal, porque toda su familia es adicta a algo y se suponía que él, el correcto, el que logró romper el círculo de la miseria, sería diferente. Sería mejor.

"Lo has extrañado. Admítelo. La emoción del caso, la sangre bombeando tus venas. Sólo los dos contra el resto del mundo." Y allí otra vez, ira, enojo. Lo golpeó con toda la fuerza permisible que logró reunir. No se suponía que fuese así, no se suponía que Sherlock tuviese razón. Porque no la tenía, él no dejaría que la tuviese. Porque él no lo quería de vuelta en su vida y aún tenía ese maldito poder en sus manos para decidirlo. Porque ya había tirado los dados, el anillo había sido puesto sobre la mesa.

No era una venganza, ni un arrebato. Era como debían ser las cosas, como él quería que fuesen. Porque no dejaría que Sherlock lo dañase de nuevo, porque no dejaría que ese dolor tan profundo fuese desvestido de su coraza iracunda y furiosa. Porque si Sherlock llegaba allí de nuevo, John Watson no podría levantarla otra vez y estaría perdido para siempre.

* * *

**Palabras: 300**


	3. Capítulo III

**Y aquí va el tercero (:**

* * *

**3**

**Lujuria**

_1 nf. Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales._

Del momento que vio los ojos del detective, desesperados por sacarlo del fuego y volverlo a la conciencia, supo que estaba perdido. No obstante, Sherlock se equivocó; John no estaba inconsciente, estaba paralizado, se hallaba en un cuerpo que no quería responder a lo que su mente dictaba. Y John temió. Se aterrorizó cuando vio esos ojos en medio del humo, dobles aún por el efecto de la droga, porque supo que era cosa de tiempo.

Pero John Watson fue capitán de ejército, fue su entereza, determinación y firmeza lo que le hicieron ganar ese mando. Y pensaba utilizarlo a su favor por cuanto pudiese. Agitaba con fuerza la cabeza cada vez que la imagen de Sherlock aparecía cuando follaba a Mary, no reemplazándola necesariamente. Y eso lo hacía sentirse enfermo. Mientras más cerca estaba la boda, más frecuente pasaba.

Cuando Sherlock se ofreció a ensayar el baile, solo pudo mirarlo con ojos de espanto.

"¿Por qué?" rezongó ronco.

"¿Por qué?" se burló "No querrás hacer el ridículo allí, he visto como bailas."

Y Sherlock tenía razón. Necesitaba la práctica. Aceptó sin remedio, sabiéndose aún más perdido. Ensayaron el vals principal, el detective llevándolo en las primeras ocasiones para mostrarle la forma, luego el doctor. John tomó la mano de Sherlock y sobrepuso la otra en su cintura, rodeándolo, acercándolo. Bajó la mirada a sus pies, pues no se creía capaz de mirar los ojos de hielo ardiente del menor inocentemente.

"Ojos, John" amonestó.

John obedeció, a regañadientes. Mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y luego la bajó a los labios. El maldito balanceo lo seducía y ese pronunciado arco de Cupido lo llamaba. Sin saber cuándo y cómo, se encontró en la calle huyendo de la confusa mirada herida de su amigo tras haberlo besado como un perro en celo.

* * *

**Palabras: 300**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Y el cuarto (:**

**4**

**Pereza**

_1 nf. Negligencia, tedio o descuido en las cosas a que estamos obligados._

"John, ¿confirmaste tus últimos invitados?... ¿John?"

"No, aún no."

"¡John! La cena de ensayo es pasado mañana y-"

_**Descuido.**_

"¡Lo haré, lo haré!" interrumpió huraño_. _

_**Tedio**__:__ Fuerte rechazo o desagrado que se siente por algo. Aburrimiento extremo o estado de ánimo del que soporta algo o a alguien que no le interesa._

"¿Qué te sucede, John?"

Le tomó un par de segundos responder.

"Nada, Mary."

Y es que no tenía cabeza para nada más, ni nada le interesaba. Estaba paralizado. Amargado. Tedioso. Negligente. Y eso lo convirtió en un ser perezoso. No quería hacer nada respecto a la boda, y últimamente era lo único que había por hacer. No podía hacer nada respecto a los casos, porque eso implicaba estar con Sherlock, solos, y aún no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra sino había alguien más en la misma habitación. No desde esa noche. No desde la estupidez que cometió una semana atrás. No hablaron de eso. John no permitió que pasara. Sherlock nunca fue bueno para decir sus sentimientos, y leyendo la situación, entendió que lo mejor era seguirle el plan a John, sonreír y despotricar, lo usual. Ser Sherlock Holmes; mientras que en la soledad de su habitación intentaba pegar una y otra vez, con manos torpes y temblorosas los trozos rotos de sí mismo, para que al otro día resistiesen los piedrazos un poco más.

John fue egoísta. El hielo ardiente de Sherlock apagó la furia intensa de aquel momento, y la coraza quedó en el piso. Había que reemplazarla; egoísmo y pereza. Hastío, flojera, aburrimiento. Un comportamiento opuesto al de un novio feliz, pero eran las únicas armas que el novio tenía para defenderse, llegar a concretar el compromiso y mantener su relación de amistad con Sherlock, aunque en ese momento fuese coja o endeble. Difusa.

* * *

**Palabras: 300**


	5. Capítulo V

**Falta poco para el final, gracias por el apoyo (:**

* * *

**5**

**Envidia**

_1 nf. Tristeza o pesar del bien ajeno._

_2 nf. Emulación, deseo de algo que no se posee._

"Hacia la batalla"

Era el día. El aire cosquilleaba, se sentía la anticipación al gran evento. Al cierre de destinos de más de dos personas. Sherlock sentía un peso en su estómago. Deseó poder quedarse en casa y destrozar el traje, o ponérselo y fantasear que otro iba a ser el final de la jornada, tal cuál lo estaba haciendo al inicio de la mañana, cuando la señora Hudson lo sorprendió. Ella lo sabía. Siempre lo supo, y Sherlock no sabía qué hacer con esa deducción.

Llegó a la capilla. Se situó al lado de John. Vio que su mirada nerviosa se acrecentó. Sintió ilusión, se permitió sentir ilusión porque él había causado eso y por un breve segundo, tuvo el impulso de tirar de su manga y llevárselo a un cuarto solitario e impedir esa boda. Pero no pudo. La marcha nupcial lo interrumpió. El rostro de John se iluminó al ver aparecer a la novia. Fue lo último que Sherlock recordaba hasta la recepción (o intentaba recordar, porque aquel _sí_ pronunciado por ambos y el beso siguiente, quedaría en su memoria por la eternidad). Se sentía mal, pésimo. Sentía ganas de llorar, de explotar y huir. Quería odiar a John, pero sólo se sentía dolido con él. Quería odia a Mary, pero sólo podía envidiarla. _Quería con tanta fuerza ser Mary, _estar en su lugar y ser él quien sonreía junto al ex militar_._

Deseaba con toda su entereza poseer aquello que Mary tenía y él no, que hizo que John la eligiera a ella y no a él. Porque John lo quería. John lo besó. John le dijo todo con sus ojos y Sherlock no entendía porqué John actuaba así.

Cuando dedujo su futura paternidad, ya no sintió envidia.

Sólo pesar y miseria.

* * *

**Palabras: 300**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Y ya caaaasi...**

* * *

**6**

**Gula**

_1 nf. Exceso en la comida o bebida, y apetito desordenado de comer y beber. También está ligado al consumo de drogas (1)._

Sherlock sabía que no era necesario inyectarse tantas dosis ni ir tan seguido a la casa de junkies. Su cuerpo no necesitaba nada de ello, pero su mente era otra cosa; su mente quería olvidar. Su mente obligó moverse a sus brazos y preparar otra jeringa, su mente guió su mano sobre el torniquete, su mente forzó sus dedos a presionar el émbolo. Sintió la sustancia entrar e invadir su cuerpo, buscando el alivio a ese dolor que tanto le aquejaba.

El _sí, acepto, _deducir la venida del bebé Watson y escribir en el blog de John por él, imaginando con disgusto y dolor las poses sexuales que deben estar probando lo estaban volviendo loco. Las imágenes no se detenían y su palacio mental cerró toda sus puertas menos la que reproducía una y otra vez a la pareja, y Sherlock era un espectador. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, aquellas que en el presente físico no se permitía llorar. No las secaba, sólo las dejaba correr, libres. Al menos ellas eran libres por ahora.

Y su mente exigía más, y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a necesitarlo, y ahora cuerpo y mente eran solo uno, remando hacia la autodestrucción porque ya no valía la pena preservarse. Tomaba otra jeringa y volvía a clavarla, casi desafiando su propia resistencia, o rogándole más bien que se rindiera pronto y acabara la consciencia dolorosa de una vez por todas. Aquí, en la seguridad de su palacio mental.

Porque los sentimientos eran un defecto químico del lado perdedor. Y Sherlock podía dar fe de ello.

En el fondo, se oía, débil, sutil, pero allí estaba, el susurro implorante del niño, del inocente, rogando que resistiese a que John volviera. Que lo había perdido como amante, pero que aún podía ser su amigo.

* * *

_1 Esta definición perteneciente al DRAE fue complementada con un blog católico que encontré por internet al investigar un poco si la droga podría considerarse una forma de gula, dado que no está explícita como ningún pecado, y con wikipedia (ascos de fuentes, lo sé, pero suficientes para mí). Ambos dicen que sí y yo me abstengo a esto xd_

**Palabras: 300**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Y aquí está el último pecado, siendo sincera, fue el que más me causó problemas, muchas gracias a los lectores que han comentado y leído (:**

* * *

**7 **

**Avaricia**

_1 nf. Afán desordenado de poseer y adquirir riquezas para atesorarlas._

Cuando esa bala atravesó su pecho, el mundo de John se vino abajo. No quería, ni podía perderlo. No otra vez. No así. No tenía derecho a dejarlo. Él era _su tesoro. _Y no iba a renunciar tan fácil a él.

"Sherlock, ¡Sherlock! Te estamos perdiendo, Sherlock." dijo en su todo de doctor del ejército. No de amigo, no de amante; orden.

Cuando el detective sobrevivió, y todo salió bien, su corazón podía respirar de nuevo. Luego desapareció, y John supo toda la verdad sobre Mary. Sabía que Sherlock lo hacía en un gesto de lealtad, de amor incluso. Porque John lo sabe. Juega el papel del idiota descuidado por gusto, por comodidad: por no perder ningún tesoro. Mary no aceptará ser su amiga, y Sherlock ya está resignado a eso, aunque quiera más, aunque anhele más. Sherlock no dice nada mas no hace falta. John puede leerlo. Y una parte de él se rompe cada vez que ve dolor en su mirar. Pero otra vez: no quiere perder a nadie, menos ahora con su bebé en camino.

"Pero no se suponía que sería así." Seguridad sin adicciones. "¿Por qué ella es así?"

"Porque la elegiste." contestó Sherlock, adolorido. John vio que no era el dolor físico nada más. Pero no le importó. Sus tesoros se estaban escapando de sus manos y él no podía hacer nada.

* * *

"_Puedes confiar en ella, John. Salvó mi vida."_

* * *

"_Los problemas de tu pasado son tus asuntos. Los problemas de tu futuro son mi privilegio."_

* * *

Sherlock siempre estaría ahí, son inseparables. Pero John no quiere perder. El avaro necesita las riquezas para ser lo que es, aunque eso le signifique valorar más el oro guiándose por la masa que la elegancia de la plata.

Firmar su sentencia hacia una muerte agónica.

* * *

**Fin**

**Palabras: 300**

Quedé con ganas de hacer una secuela a partir de la boda, desarrollando el tema mejor, probablemente la haga. Si eso sucede, los invito a leerla (:


End file.
